In Which Kevin Gets Hit by a Car and Edd Reacts
by PinkString99
Summary: Kevedd romance/smut! Title says it all, and a little action happens- oneshot, tagged for blowjobs, kevedd, kevin x edd, yaoi, adorableness, bully nerd love, and... yeah :D


**I know it's been forever and I do apologize my dear readers... this was requested via my abandoned Facebook page long ago and it's about time I finished it and put it up. Set wherever your wonderful minds imagine, randomly just after Easter weekend... and the pairing is Kevin x Edd from Ed, Edd, and Eddy. nerd/bully adorable-ness! Tagged for smut, blowjob, nerd bully sex, romance, angst, hidden feelings, dorkiness, and KEVEDD. Hope you guys enjoy, and if I get enough requests/reviews/comments/views, I may post more chapters. For now, this is just a oneshot. Starts with first person Edd, goes to third person. Have fun!**

It all happened so fast.  
I shouldn't have cared, but I did. It was sickening, the stir of emotions I felt brewing in my stomach as he crossed the road. His eyes were glaring beads, locked on me- only me! Yes, come to me! But he was coming with bad intention, until he was stopped...  
"KEVIN!"

Edd froze as brakes screeched and the speeding car collided with Kevin, who was in the middle of the road. He ran over as the car was backing up slowly.  
"Someone! How do you call nine-one-one?!" Ed and Eddy stared, and then started laughing.  
"Ah, good one man. Looks like we'll be Kevin-free for a little while!" They walked the other way. Edd glared at their backs and managed to call for help.  
The ambulance ride made him feel hazy. What would Kevin think when he woke up and saw Edd?  
I can't let him know anything, it'd ruin me. I have to be gone by the time he wakes up-  
"Duh..." Edd's head snapped to look at Kevin, who was dipping in and out of consciousness. "Dub..."  
Me?!  
"Double... doofus..." Kevin coughed. The nurse came over and sedated him, to Edd's dismay.  
"No, what was he saying!"  
"He needs to stay down for now. When we get there, you can wait in the ER lobby."  
"Okay..." Edd adjusted his beanie, nervous as they pulled in.  
He waited for at least an hour, ignoring the buzz of his phone. The other two were texting, asking where he was. He understood why they acted that way, but he couldn't get over how angry it made him feel. Finally the doctor came out to bring him in.  
"How is he, Doc?" Edd asked.  
"Fractured his arm, shouldn't take too long to heal. He's lucky actually, didn't notice the car and stayed loose instead of tensing up, so his ribs are slightly fractured but otherwise fine. What's your relation?"  
"Uh..." Relation to Kevin? Victim, enemy... future lover... "Just a friend. I was there when he got hit." The doctor opened up the door and Edd rushed inside. Kevin was asleep again. "When will he wake up?"  
"Probably in the morning. We can let him go then. Couldn't find any contacts on his phone, can you contact his parents or guardian for us?"  
"Yeah, yeah sure..." Edd waited until the doctor left to pull up a chair next to Kevin. Edd knew Kevin's house was empty, everyone was on some trip or something. He won't take care of himself, he'll have to stay off his arm for at least a week. Maybe... I can take care of him. No one would have to know, and I could threaten to tell everyone about his accident if he tries to get rid of me. It's perfect. He rested his head on the bar of the hospital bed and fell asleep with a small smile.

"Double D? The hell are you doing here!" Kevin yelped as he tried to shove Edd off the bed and moved his casted arm.  
"K-kevin, you're awake. Uh, do you remember what happened?"  
"Yeah I woke up to your ugly face! Now where am I?"  
"You got hit by a car. I got an ambulance for you." Kevin stared at Edd, baffled. Why does this punk care what happens to me?  
"I heard laughing... I didn't think anyone was there."  
"That was the other two morons, I couldn't just leave you there."  
"Who was the driver?" Kevin growled.  
"Some guy from out of town, he was lost in the neighborhood, frustrated, speeding...," Edd slowly quieted. "Are... you alright?"  
"My arm hurts like hell, but otherwise yeah..." Edd gave him a small smile and Kevin scowled. "A baby coulda walked away from that hit, why'd you have them bring me here!"  
"You were knocked unconscious, I was worried-!"  
"Worried about me?! Yeah right, you probably just wanted to get the whole thing on tape!"  
"I didn't!" Edd yelled, standing up. "Now get off your ass and let's go to your place before anyone asks about you!" Kevin was about to say something else, but stopped.  
"You meant it?"  
"Yes!" Edd looked away, glaring at the wall. Of course he doesn't believe me...  
"Fine, let's go. Probably gonna be a long walk." Kevin slowly got up, flicking the heart monitor off his finger. Since his right arm was in a cast, Edd helped him sign out and they left together. Kevin walked in front, not wanting to be seen with a cast or Edd, or worse, with both. "No one hears about this, or how it happened, got it!" He snapped.  
"Got it. I was thinking, since no one's at your place, I could help you until it heals?" Kevin slowed his pace, thinking hard. He actually wants to help me?  
"Like I'd let you in my house."  
"We both know you're going to take that cast off, try to do something, and hurt yourself worse."  
"Why do you care?!" Kevin yelled, stopping and turning around.  
"Because I know you have no one else right now!" Edd said, hiding his true reason.  
"That's not good enough. You're trying to blackmail me, aren't you? Come with me, pretend to care, then threaten to tell everyone so I'll leave ya alone!" Kevin shouted. People started to stare.  
"That's just a backup plan, why do you have to be such an asshole?! I happen to actually like you!" Edd froze, staring through Kevin as his face started to turn red. Kevin paused and let out a short huff of a laugh.  
"What?"  
"You're such a jerk!" Edd turned to walk away but Kevin caught his arm.  
"You're not messing with me this time too are you?" Kevin growled, holding on tight as Edd tried to yank away.  
"Let go of me!" Kevin stared at him until he stopped trying to get away. Edd started twitching and jerking in a panic; this was usually the part where he got hit. The punching arm was immobilized though. Instead, Kevin moved the grip on his arm up and tugged him close, leaning down with a hungry growl. Edd squeaked as Kevin pressed their lips together, in public, in the middle of a busy sidewalk, in broad daylight. Edd's face lit up like a stoplight and he bit down hard on Kevin's lip, pulling away. He didn't say anything as he stumbled back and Kevin hissed, covering his mouth. He wanted to run, forget it ever happened, but his feet were glued in place. He wanted Kevin to break the silence, to call him names, to start yelling. Kevin eyed Edd and then grabbed his arm again, his lip bleeding.  
"Let's go."  
"Hey! You can't just-! Stop it!" Edd couldn't even fight off a crippled Kevin as he was dragged away.

It was a long and torturous walk, or stumble, to Kevin's house, all the while wondering what he was going to do when they got there. He knows everything now, so why is he doing this? Why doesn't he beat me and leave me alone?  
Kevin stared at the door, trying to figure out how he would get to his keys without letting go of Edd. He looked at the boy. "Hey Double Dunce." Edd swallowed, his struggles renewed as he tried to pull out of the bruising grip. Kevin squeezed harder until he stopped. "Don't move." He waited a second and let go to fish his keys out. Edd gulped, wondering if Kevin was still faster than him even with a cast and fractured ribs. It was a wonder how he even walked this far. He stayed put, purely out of concern for Kevin's health if he were to give chase. Kevin got the door open and gestured roughly for Edd to get inside. Edd didn't know what he was thinking by obeying, but he hurried in with quick little steps, trying to assess weapons and hiding places as he entered. "Thanks..." Kevin huffed. Edd paused and looked back.  
"What?"  
"You heard me!" Kevin snapped. Edd flinched back. Kevin walked past and went to the kitchen. "You uh... you hungry?" Edd backed into the door.  
"No."  
"Don't go." Kevin muttered, looking back at him. "Look, I..." He gave a long, dramatic sigh and sat at the dining room table, clearing some empty Coke bottles out of the way for him to put his good arm down and lean on it. "Me too, alright?" Edd stayed pressed flat against the door, hand inching towards the knob.  
"I don't... what?" His hand flew up to fix his beanie and darted back down. Kevin groaned and got up, looking angry. Edd scrambled with a hand behind his back trying to get the door open and the second he did, Kevin was over him holding the door shut. He slammed his good arm over Edd's head and Edd shrunk down a little at how loud the impact was. He could hear his heart hammering, trying to jump through his ribs and abandon his body with a cold "see ya sucker!" before he got the beating of his life. Kevin leaned closer, almost as close as earlier on the sidewalk, and Edd felt his cheeks heat up again.  
"Me. Too. That's as close as you'll get me to saying it," he whispered. Somehow, Edd thought, his whisper was far more terrifying than his shouting.  
"You too what?" Edd managed to ask, his tongue vibrating against his teeth with each nervous word. Kevin huffed, his breath smelling of soda and hospital sandwich. He jerked forward, kissing Edd once more. Edd yelped in his throat, eyes squeezing shut. He didn't dare bite him this time, just holding still as he felt Kevin moving around him, like he was trying to suck the life out of his body. After a few seconds, Edd started to relax, his lips trembling into a quiet, throaty moan. He felt Kevin shift and take a step forward, his leg closing the Kevin-cage around Edd as they kissed slowly, each cautious of the other. Edd blushed harder as he felt their hot breath bubbling around each other's cheeks, chins hugging, lips folding into warm moisture, and embarrassing wet sounds growing louder. Kevin pulled away just an inch to let them both breathe. Edd stared up at Kevin, eyes fearful and confused... and glazed with desire. He managed to form a single word of understanding. "Oh."  
"Thank you... for staying with me," Kevin muttered, cringing like it was physically painful to show gratitude.  
He let go and walked back to the kitchen, smirking a short huff of a laugh as he heard Edd slump to the floor. "So how long?" He asked a little louder. He hid a wince of pain as he bent over to check the fridge.  
"H-how long..? Oh! I... uh..." Edd stood up, trying to find his voice. "Since... a year and a half ago... one of the times you were... I just saw you differently all of a sudden." Edd felt like he was being filmed for blackmail purposes.  
"No kiddin'?" Kevin stood up and held a bottle out to Edd, which was turned down. "It's a root beer with no label, the guys think it's real," Kevin shook his head. Edd took the bottle, smiling inwardly. What a ridiculous thing to lie about. "That's uh, about the same time..."  
"Same time as what?" Edd asked, popping it open. Kevin groaned as he went and sat on the couch.  
"As, you know..."  
"No, I don't, what could you possibly see in me? I'm the most annoying person to walk the planet, besides Ed," he scoffed, getting into a nervous ramble.  
"You're uh... cute, I guess." Edd's eyes widened as he saw a thin line of pink on Kevin's cheeks. It was replaced by a pained groan and Edd hurried over.  
"Lie down, you stressed yourself walking all this way. Should have let me call a cab."  
"And pay for me like I'm the girl here? No," Kevin scoffed. He did as Edd said and lied down, keeping his casted arm up. "So, uh... what are you doing for the rest of Spring Break?"  
"Maybe~ I was invited to a post-Easter campout... at Kevin's house," Edd suggested, still skeptical about the whole idea that his weirdest, most hopeless dream was coming true.  
"I think you were," Kevin nodded, staring at the ceiling. "And I... obviously, I'm injured and I want the guys to leave me the hell alone. That leaves me with no one to help me around the house while everything heals..."  
"And me without a place to stay or anything to do..." Kevin looked at Edd for the first time with something more than anger or disgust. The lines around his eyes showed hesitation, but the gleam in his orbs showed appreciation and maybe even admiration. He reached up slowly and snatched the beanie off Edd's head, then tossed it across the room.  
"There. Something to do." He smirked. Edd huffed and got up to go after it, bending over just as Kevin planned. Kevin licked his lips. "This should have happened sooner."  
"You getting hit by a car? A lot of people would agree," Edd joked as he put the beanie back on. Kevin threw a pillow at him. "Hey!"  
"Double- uh, Edd. I need a pillow for my arm," Kevin said blankly, looking up at the ceiling again. Edd chuckled and picked it up for him, gently wedging it under the cast. "Edd."  
"Yes?"  
"I'm hungry." Edd laughed.  
"I may as well get a nurse outfit and a maid outfit. Let me call my parents to let them know I'm staying here for the week, then I'll get dinner started."  
Kevin smiled, and Edd smiled back. How easily such rough edges melted together under the right conditions. Edd made a wish that the week would never end.

Halfway through the next day, it was as if they'd always been best frenemies. Kevin was shoving Edd over on the couch, trying to suffocate him as he played Wii Tennis badly with one hand.  
"Cheater!" The game ended with Kevin triumphant, and he cackled, throwing the remote down. Edd dropped his with a groan and tried to push Kevin off, but was unsuccessful. "Get your fat ass off!"  
"Make me." Kevin was careful with his arm as he turned so he was holding himself over Edd. Edd realized their position and blushed.  
"Come on, put on the next game. Baseball," Edd muttered. Kevin leaned down so their lips brushed as he talked.  
"How am I supposed to play when your big fat mouth is moving so hot?" Edd shuddered in response, blushing deep red as Kevin's words aroused him. He couldn't believe the words he said until after they came out-  
"Maybe it'd be better if my big fat mouth was doing something useful?" Kevin's eyes widened and he grinned.  
"If you insist... what would you define as 'useful?'" Kevin chuckled. He reached up to the arm rest, letting Edd see the muscles in his arm flex and his chest move over his face as he tapped the remote to turn off the TV. "Edd?" Edd licked his dry lips.  
"It... would involve you sitting up..." Edd couldn't help how his chin jutted forward in an attempt to kiss Kevin. Kevin got the hint and leaned closer, their lips melting together perfectly. He got up, allowing Edd to move, and sat upright with his good arm trailing over the arm of the couch. Edd breathed shakily, his mouth hanging open slightly as he knelt on the floor and wriggled himself between Kevin's legs.  
"Hey. You don't have to do anything," Kevin reassured him. Edd tilted his head in confusion. It was so strange to see sympathy or kindness on Kevin's face.  
"I want to," he replied softly. Kevin stared at Edd. How could someone he had hurt so bad like him so much? Unless he just got lucky and Edd had some sort of pain-victim kink or something. His words stopped Edd again as the boy's hands crawled up his legs to explore uncharted territory.  
"Edd. Do you like when I'm rough with you? Like, the violence? If I kept it more contained, if you knew you could trust me?"  
"I've always trusted you. You never really hurt me that bad, and I never saw you do anything too horrible to anyone else either. I knew you weren't bad inside, just on the outside." Kevin felt himself turning to goo inside. He knew I was soft the whole time.  
"Thanks... I think." Edd smiled, blushing nervously as his fingers found the button and zipper. He struggled with it for a moment, each millisecond feeling like an embarrassing eternity that underlined just how inexperienced he was. He started to wonder how often Kevin did things like this. He wondered how many beautiful girls he'd been with, or if any of the guys did this for him behind closed doors. What if he wasn't good enough? It's not like anyone knew about Edd. The other two would disown him by laughter alone. He realized he wasn't breathing as he pulled the zipper down and the noticeable bulge seem to spring out, restrained only by thin black briefs. Kevin watched, entertained and aroused by Edd's slow curiosity. Kevin got impatient and reached down, pushing his pants down a bit and pulling himself out. Edd gasped softly at the size of it. Kevin chuckled as he stroked himself absently.  
"Uh..." Edd stared, baffled by it. It's so perfect... His shaking fingers reached up to feel the veins on his clean, rubbery staff. The head wore a small clear cap of pre which Edd spread with his thumb gently, making Kevin groan. The smell made Edd dizzy with desire, and he leaned forward to lick a stripe up from the base, nearly drooling.  
"Y-you can stop... if you get uncomfortable," Kevin said, his tone indicating he never wanted it to stop. His hand dropped to his thigh, hand tensing nails into the denim jeans. Edd nodded, not looking away from this perfect monument of manhood.  
"You're, um..."  
"Circumcised, I know. Sorry..."  
"No, no! It's fine, I... I like... it...," Edd muttered. He noticed both of them were nervous. "I like you," he said, looking up at Kevin. Kevin smirked at him, his cock jumping as he got lost in 'Double Dweeb's' eyes. "Hold still," Edd frowned, grabbing it in one hand.  
"Ah!" Kevin's head tilted back with the sudden pressure.  
"Sorry!"  
"No, it's good... it's good..." Edd took a moment to appreciate where he was, what he was about to do, who he was about to do it to... and then he wet his lips and wrapped them around the head, flattening his tongue against the head and wiping the precum clean off it. "Ahhn..." He reveled in the pride that came with each of Kevin's throaty groans. "Edd," Kevin huffed. Edd glanced up as he went down slowly, meeting Kevin's eyes and blushing. He only made it about halfway down before making a face. Kevin chuckled lightly and his hand fell on the back of Edd's head. "Do what's comfortable." Edd nodded in agreement, surprised by Kevin's choked moan. He sucked a little and did it again, nodding and swirling his cock around in his mouth. "Fuck...," Kevin breathed. Edd felt like he was doing something right and kept doing that for a few minutes, then tried again to take more of him in. He took a deep breath and slid Kevin's cock down as far as he could, pleased inwardly when his nose nestled against Kevin's navel. Muffled curses spilled from his partner's lips and he felt a slight jerk as Kevin's cock twitched in his mouth. :Hold still, damn you,: he thought, sucking as hard as he could and sliding back up to the head. He started referencing his favorite pornos in his head for ideas and circled his tongue around the tip, his lips holding a tight seal around the head. Every moan and swear he heard from up top boosted his confidence and he dipped his tongue into the wet, salty slit on Kevin's tip. "Fuck, Edd!" The hand on the back of his head latched into his hair and started pushing him down. He let Kevin take control and push him fully down back onto his cock, the head twitching against the back of his throat.  
"Nng..!" Edd blushed as he made a sloppy gagging sound but it didn't seem like Kevin cared. He felt warmth pooling and coiling in his core as Kevin tugged on his head. The beanie came off in the next second and his hand was rooted back firmly in Edd's hair. He pulled and pushed to set Edd's pace how he wanted it, and Edd found a good breathing pattern after a few more slurps and gags.  
"Too fuckin' good at this, Dubs," Kevin whispered low. Edd moaned in response, finding that Kevin's cock twitched when he did so. He started humming and moaning every time Kevin pushed him down and the head hit the back of his throat. "Damn... it's coming, tell me where you want it," Kevin said quickly. Edd wanted all of it. He pushed himself back down and relaxed his throat, his tongue slithering around under Kevin's shaft. "Alright," Kevin smirked. His hips jutted up from the couch as he jerked and came hard. Edd felt a warm explosion in the back of his mouth and wasn't able to catch all of it in time- what he couldn't swallow dribbled around the corners of his mouth and he blushed deep red as Kevin pulled him off his cock. Kevin was still going, leaving a nice splatter of white on Edd's nose and cheek. Edd didn't mind, his mouth hanging open with panting moans as he licked the bitter liquid off his lips. Kevin chuckled and picked up the beanie, using it to wipe Edd's face off.  
"Hey..." Edd half-coughed, realizing how sore his throat suddenly was.  
"That was a good look on you," Kevin panted. Edd glanced away nervously and set his chin on Kevin's knee.  
"You think so?"  
"I think as soon as my arm heals that'd be a better look all over your pale ass," Kevin whispered. He grabbed Edd's head again and pulled him up for a kiss, only to fail halfway and fall back against the couch with a groan of pain.  
"You can't do anything yet, stop hurting yourself...," Edd shook his head. He climbed up and sat on Kevin's lap, careful not to lean forward too much and stress his ribs more.  
"I guess you'll just have to keep doing everything," Kevin winked. "I think it's your turn for some action, isn't it?" Edd moaned as Kevin groped his crotch and fondled his erection. As he met Kevin's eyes, he smiled, knowing it was going to be a long~ and fun week.

**R+R much appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
